theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
There Will Be Chaos
Ang There Will Be Chaos (orihinal na titulo: Fullest House) ay ang unang installment ng mga grapikong nobela na nagtatampok ng The Loud House komiks, at na-publish ng Papercutz sa Mayo 9, 2017.Mga listahan ng Amazon.com para sa hardcover at paperback na bersyon Gayunpaman, ang mga tindahan ng komiks ay nakatanggap ng libro noong Mayo 3.Papercutz Releases Free Comic Book Day Title Based on Nickelodeon's Hit Show "The Loud House" (pahayag) Opisyal na Deskripsyon Matuto mula kay Lincoln Loud ang ins at outs ng pamumuhay sa isang malaking sambahayan na may 10 kapatid na babae! Ipapaalam sa iyo ni Lincoln kung paano iwasan ang *spoilers* para sa mga episode ng "The Dream Boat", kung paano ibalik ang batas at kaayusan sa sala, at kung paano makahanap ng pag-iisa upang kumuha ng "espesyal" na tawag sa telepono. Ang lahat ng ito, at higit pa mula kay Lincoln at ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae na sina Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, at Lily! Nagtatampok ng mga kwento ng tripulanteng animasyon ng The Loud House, at tagalikha ng palabas na si Chris Savino! Komiks *"Lost Control" - Sammie Crowley, Whitney Wetta, at Karla Sakas Shropshire, mga manunulat; Jordan Koch, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Hinahanap ng Lincoln ang remote ng TV at nangangailangan ng iyong tulong sa paghahanap nito sa pamamagitan ng pagtatanong sa alinman sa kanyang mga kapatid na babae o mga alagang hayop. *"No, You Hang Up" - Amanda Rynda, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Sina Lori at Bobby ay pumipilit sa isa't isa na unang mag-hang up. *"The Handshake" - Sammie Crowley & Whitney Wetta, mga manunulat; Kyle Marshall, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Pinasimulan nina Lincoln at Clyde ang kanilang sekretong handshake... na nagtagal ng buong araw. *"Luna's New Threads" - Jordan Rosato, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Hindi makahanap si Luna ng isang mahusay na kasuotan para sa konsyerto na kanyang pupuntahan, ngunit maaaring makatulong ang nasirang damit nina Lori at Leni. *"Video Game Mojo" - Jared Morgan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Hallie Wilson, tagakulay **Habang nagpe-play ng video games sa online, si Lincoln ay nakatagpo sa isang kalaban na hindi niya maaaring matalo. *"Gone Fishing" - Jared Morgan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Dinala ni Leni ang Go Fish sa isang buong bagong lebel. *"Loud and Order" - Kevin Sullivan, manunulat; Ari Castleton, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Sina Officer Lana at Lola ay nakadakip ng isang mabilisang Lincoln at inilagay siya sa paglilitis. *"Shocker" - Miguel Puga, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Si Lisa ay nagpasya na bigyan ang kanyang mga kapatid ng tunay na pagkabigla sa pagkuha ng oras ng TV mula kay Lily. *"The Spot" - Diem Doan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Kinuha ni Cliff ang paboritong pwesto ni Charles sa sopa. *"No Spoilers" - Sammie Crowley & Whitney Wetta, mga manunulat; Jordan Koch, artista, tagaletra; Ashley Kliment, tagakulay **Ipinapakita ni Lincoln ang Three D's to Avoid Spoilers. *"The Call" - Sammie Crowley & Whitney Wetta, mga manunulat; Miguel Puga, artista, tagaletra; Ashley Kliment, tagakulay **Si Lincoln ay nakakakuha ng tawag mula kay Ronnie Anne, ngunit hindi siya makakahanap ng isang pribadong lugar upang sagutin dahil sa kanyang mga ilungang kapatid na babae. *"Very Superstitious" - Todd Oman, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Ashley Kliment, tagakulay **Ginagawa ni Lynn ang anumang makakaya niya upang matiyak na ang kanyang paboritong koponan ay mananalo sa laro, ngunit walang gumagana. *"Here Comes the Airplane" - David King, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Nang pinakakain ng kanyang ama, ini-imagine ni Lily ang sarili bilang isang higanteng halimaw na kumakain ng isang eroplano. *"Wall Walker" - Jordan Rosato, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **Si Leni ay palaging naglalakad sa mga dingding at pintuan, kaya nagpasiya si Lana na ayusin iyon. *"Toughest Guy in History" - Eric Esquivel, manunulat; David DeGrand, artista; Tom Orzechowski, tagaletra; Laurie E. Smith, tagakulay; Pig Goat Banana Cricket linikha by Johnny Ryan and Dave Cooper **'Bonus komik': Nang dinala ni Cricket ang kanyang mga kaibigan sa museo na libre ang admisyon, sinaliksik nila ang kanilang mga paboritong parte ng museo. Tribya *Ito ang unang pagkakataon na wala si Lincoln sa ilang komiks. *Ang isa sa mga komiks ay may titulo na "No Spoilers", na nagbabahagi ng pangalan nito sa isang episode sa Season 2. *Ang komik na "No, You Hang Up First", ay muling gumamit ng isang gag mula sa episode na "Suite and Sour". *Sa komiks na "Luna's New Threads", sa kwarto nina Luna at Luan, may mga poster ng bandang Red Hot Chili Peppers at Blink-182. *Sa komik na "The Call", sa isang senyas ng Royal Woods, binabanggit nito ang "Birthplace of Chris Savino", na tumutukoy kung paano siya isinilang sa Royal Oak, Michigan. **Gayundin, nang pumasok si Lincoln sa bahay ni Charles, si Charles ay natutulog sa ibabaw nito kasama si Walt sa kanya sa isang katulad na estilo kay Snoopy at Woodstock mula sa Peanuts. **Sa unang panel, sina Lana at Lola ay naglalaro kasama ang kanilang mga set ng laruan na nakuha nila para sa Pasko sa "11 Louds a Leapin'". Mga Error *'Posible': Sa bawat panel na nagpakita si Luan (maliban sa pahina niya sa "Lost Control"), ang kanyang scrunchie ay kulay-rosas, sa halip na dilaw. Posible na mayroon siyang 2 scrunchie. *Ang mga tirante ni Luan ay hindi ipinakita sa kanyang tumitig na pose sa "The Call", o sa huling panel ng "The Spot". *Parehong sa "Meet the Louds" at "Watch out for Papercutz", ang stock art ni Lola ay may tuktok ng kanyang tiara ay naputulan. *Sa huling panel ng "The Spot", si Leni ay walang mga pilikmata, at si Lucy ay iginuhit sa maagang disenyo na ginamit sa "Left in the Dark". *Si Lana ay patuloy na iguguhit na may dalawang pilikmata lamang sa bawat mata, maliban para sa kanyang pahina sa "Lost Control" at "Loud and Order". *Sa "Meet the Louds", si Leni ay nanguna bago kay Lori. Mga reperensya Kategorya:Merkansya Kategorya:Librong Merkansya